


Let's Parley

by Jeniouis



Series: Omegaverse It [3]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Timelines, Canon Divergence, Gen, Hidden Gender, Kidnapping, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Slight Smut, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Owning gold is one thing mate but owning something that makes gold is a whole ‘nother.”</p><p>Jack knows where to find a sacred treasure and brings Will along with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: [Saral_Hylor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Saral_Hylor/pseuds/Saral_Hylor)

"Jack, what are they looking for?" Will asked the obnoxious pirate on the rickety Black Pearl watching a league of ships, pirate and non-pirate, sail in ataxia and chaos, most firing at each other.

"They, my love, are looking for the profoundest of treasure?" Jack answered him calmly as he stood at the ship's helm, steering the boat.

"Then why are we going the opposite way?" Will asked because he had known Jack to run from a lot of things but never treasure.

"Because we know where the treasure really is." Jack said simply.

"Do we?" Will asked and Jack nodded. "And I'm suppose to just trust you and blindly follow your lead."

"Yes, mate." Jack said as of he were the most trustworthy person in the world.

Will looked over at Elizabeth's ship; she was in the lead, safe from the blasting cannons. They had long gone their separate ways but he still had a corner of his heart reserved just for her.

"Where is this so-called treasure Jack and how come you don't have a crew?" Will asked after a moment.

"The first one I can not answer now and the second because for the first time it would be best not to have a crew." Jack said. "Not until the treasure is claimed anyway."

Will looked at him and then turned to some miscellaneous duties for the ship. He wouldn't dwell on it for right now. He knew Jack had his ways and the captain had never seriously put Will in harm's way so he decided to give the captain the benefit of the doubt and an inch of trust. Only an inch because rare was it to find a pirate that could truly be trusted.

He and Jack spent the next couple of weeks on the ship sailing in a peacefully content mood.

It was nice just sailing with Jack and he found himself getting to know the pirate on a more personal level; it seemed as though Jack was letting his guard down with him and showing Will a side of himself he hadn't shown in far too many years.

"Where is the treasure Jack?" Will asked him one night when they were lazing on the deck, looking up at the stars.

"It's closer than you could ever imagine mate."

"Well all that gold started quit a riot or is it some sort of immortality they're seeking."

"No mate, It's gold but not in the way you think, savvy?"

"No not really Jack."

"Owning gold is one thing mate but owning something that makes gold is a whole ‘nother.”

“Something that makes gold.” Will repeats, incredulous.

“Aye. Have you ever seen an omega Will?”

“Of course not; there are no omegas, they’ve been killed off.”

“All except for one, mate. It’s a male, he is. There's been several attempts to nab ‘em but he’s just to smart for em, eh.” Will just stares at Jack in disbelief.

“So why now is everyone is such a big uproar to find him now if he’s been around all along.”

“He’s coming of age, reaching his first heat, mate.”

“Oh.” Will said, shocked beyond belief and he stayed quiet for a moment. “And you know where this omega is?”

“Aye”

“And this omega trusted you, you of all people, with his location.”

“Aye” Jack said matter-of-factly.

“Okay, I hardly believe it but anyway why is finding this omega so important? How does finding him create gold?”

“Any alpha that owns him can sell him mate, sell his sex and that is a very good way to make gold, savvy?”

“Yeah and no Jack, I am not going with you to sell another human being.” Will just shy of shouted, forcing himself to not get too angry. He didn't know why but since he's had this alone time with Jack he was starting to feel as though the man was more on the sensitive side and he didn't want to see the pirate upset for a reason that was beyond even him.

"Neither does I Will. He needs protection." That was something Will would had never expected Jack to say, not in a million years.

"You want to protect him? That doesn't seem like you Jack." The captain stayed quiet for a long time.

"Do you trust me Will?" Jack asked with an indescribable look in his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah I do." Will admitted.

"What would you do if you saw him Will? How would you treat a helpless, vulnerable omega?" Jack asked sounding... Hopeful? It was never an emotion he'd seen in Jack before, not in this context anyway.

"I would protect him and take care of him. I would never sell him or hurt him or force him to do anything he wouldn't want to do." Will said with all the honesty in the world. Jack nodded slowly.

"Do you mean that mate?" He asked, seriously and austere.

"Yes Jack, I do but I will not-"

Jack cut him off by placing is finger over his lips and then gracefully slid to his knees, looking up at Will through his lashes.

"Well then mate, you have found the treasure."


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re going into heat.” Will repeated as he stared the omega who was shedding his cloths on the bed he had in the Captain’s Quarters.

“Obviously Will.” Jack said impatiently.

“And that means what exactly?” Will asked because he was very confused. He had spent his whole life thinking omegas were extinct. Now that he found one he had no idea on what to do with him.

“That means you’re going to mate me ‘til me scent dies down. I suppose anyway. I don’t really know what to expect either. This is me first heat Will.”

“Captain Teague didn’t tell you what to expect?” Will asked. Jack gave him a blank stare. “I guess not.”

“You’re not some virgin maid Will. Whatever you did with the lovely miss swan, do to me.” The now naked omega said as he laid down on his stomach, raising his waist in the air, presenting to the alpha and the sight made Will’s mouth water. “I’m waitin’ for ya mate.” Jack said somewhere between arousal and anxious. “You’ll know what to do when you need to do it.”

Will barely heard that last part, lust was filling his groin as he quickly stripped off his ragged clothing, jumping behind Jack in the bed to get a better view of Jack’s beautiful submission. He wanted to just plow into Jack, to ravage him and own his body but he remembered that Jack, despite his annoyance, was an omega and thus needed to be handled gently.

Will trailed his hand up Jack back with one hand while the other trailed up Jack’s inner thigh, touching the scorching skin and Jack made a sound of approval.

“You are beautiful, Jack.” Will said in awe as he took in the sight of Jack body and prepared him gently. “Truly amazing. Such a good boy.” Jack shivered at the praise and Will kissed a trail up his spine before he slowly started to mate him, making sure he kept it tender and unhurried, relishing every part of Jack, memorizing his every moan, gasp, and soft begging.

The knotting was the best part though. Will had knotted before with betas but with Jack it was different. It was like their bodies were made for each other, like this is where he belonged, locked together with Jack. He leaned over and kissed Jack’s neck and along his jaw line before he bit down on the nape of Jack’s neck out of pure instinct. The omega groaned loudly and spilled. Will maneuvered their bodies so that they were on their side, spooning behind Jack, cuddling him.

“Me daddy did say something about claiming.” Jack said quietly, blissfully as Will licked the mark he made on his neck.

“Did he tell you what it means?” Will asked because while he had a basic, instinctual idea, it would be nice to have some more information.

Jack shook his head, “Not that I remember.”

Will shrugged and cuddled Jack closer, “I guess I’m responsible for you now. I guess I _have_ to keep you safe.”

“Don’t make it seem like a chore mate.” Jack said without any real force behind it.

“Well let’s face it, you can be… difficult.”

“I am not difficult. I’m complex.” Jack argued and Will laughed.

“Yeah whatever Jackie… Legend says that male omegas can get pregnant.” Will was going to ask if that was true but from the horrified look Jack gave him, he decided to just let time tell.


	3. Chapter 3

As happy as he was, to just sail the blue world with Jack, Will couldn't help but worry about the rest of their lives. Were they going to live on the boat? If they did, were they going to eat fish for the rest of their lives? Would it be safe for them to dock on land for supplies or would Jack's scent give them away? Would someone try to kidnap him?  
  
And the thought at the root of it all: what if they had children one day? If Jack could have children.  
  
And Will was pretty damn sure he could. It's been three months since they bonded and Jack was starting to lean over the boat the side of the boat to vomit after every meal. Will was extremely excited. He could see it. Jack swollen with their child, Will's child. Several months later, a little girl or a little boy would join them on the ship.  
  
But every time he tried to bring up the obvious with Jack, the pirate would change the subject or demand he didn't want to talk about it.  
  
That was the other sign. Jack was becoming very irritable these days. Then he would become extremely sensitive and cry about everything. And while Jack has never been the most courageous, he was never tender.  
  
They would have to talk about it eventually. No matter how tetchy the omega was being.  
  
-  
  
Will woke up in the middle of the night to an empty bed. He didn't think too much of it. Now that Jack was getting sick more and more often, that was actually quite common. He got out of bed and walked onto the ship. He saw Jack standing at the helm.  
  
The alpha walked up beside him, "Rough night?" Will asked. Jack nodded sleepily, leaning into Will's warmth and resting his head on the alpha's shoulder when Will wrapped his arm around the pirate's waist, his hand resting on his stomach. Which...had a small swell? And Will did all he could to not show his elation.  
  
"If you mention it," Jack grumbled, "I will throw you overboard."  
  
Will sighed, moving away to look Jack in the eyes. "Jackie, everything is going to be alright." He figured that was Jack's biggest concern. That something might happen to him or the baby. That was usually how Jack tried to handle bad situations. First, he tried to ignore it, then he tried to escape.  
  
Hopefully, he won't try to escape, though. Will would be devastated.  
  
"You don't know that. When's the last time you ever seen a man give birth!" Jack said, storming past Will as if the alpha had said something ridiculous.  
  
"Never, but nothing will go wrong. It's what you were made to do." Will said, the words tumbling out before he had a chance to catch them.  
  
Jack was standing at the quarter's door. He looked at Will; giving the alpha the most lethal glare before he walked inside and slammed the door shut. And then Will heard the lock clicking into place.  
  
He groaned, clenching his fist. Goddamn Jack!  
  
Will gave it a few minutes. Luckily, his mate's mood swings didn't last long and if he waited long enough, Jack either truly forgot or acted like he forgot what he was mad about just a few moments before.  
  
The alpha walked to the door and knocked. "Jackie, I didn't mean that the way it sounded. I'm just saying, I'm sure you'll be fine. The baby will be fine."  
  
He was answered with silence. Just empty, suffocating silence. After a few moments, Will decided either Jack went to sleep or his mood swings were starting to last longer.  
  
Just as he was about to give up and try to find any half decent place to sleep on the ship, the door burst open,  
  
"Do you really think I'll be a good parent, Will?" Jack asked. He looked somewhere between fear, anger, and tearful. And very vulnerable. It was shocking to see. Even during his heat, Jack had never let himself be vulnerable around Will. Though, if they were going to do this for the rest of their lives, it was a milestone that had to be reached. "Think about it, Will. Think about me. Who I am. Do you really think I can do this?"  
  
This wasn't the first time Will had thought about this. It was Jack Sparrow he was dealing with. He had thought about it long and hard.  
  
"Jackie, for all your many, many...many faults." Will said. He received a very intense glare, "I know that you are a very genuine, caring, and a good person." Will said. "And I can't imagine having this with anyone else. Not even Elizabeth. I think you'll make a very fine parent Jackie." The alpha was being as sincere. He truly believed what he said.  
  
Jack looked at him for a long time, before he shrugged a little and stepped back. "Alright, you can come in then."  
  
Will smiled. "Can we finally talk about it?" Will said as he walked in. "Are we going to raise our child on a ship? Should we settle down in a nice city? Should we settle in the mountains, away from people."  
  
Jack groaned, "Love, you are making me very tired, with all this planning and thinking ahead." The omega said as he flopped on the bed, on his back.  
  
Will grinned and got in beside him, pulling his mate close. "Fine, we can talk about it tomorrow."  
  
Jack rolled his eyes and snuggled close. "What do you think me daddy will say when he sees his pregnant son?"  
  
"Shit." Will said, then looked at Jack, his brow furrowed, "Is that where we're headed?"  
  
"Where else would we go, Will?" Jack said. It wasn't said sarcastically. Jack was asking a legitimate question.  
  
And it actually made sense, to be honest. Captain Teague lived where most dared not to venture. And their child would be or could be, raised around family. Odd and scary family but family nonetheless.  
  
But still...Captain Teague...a grandfather? Of course, one could have the same sentiment about Jack being a...mother?  
  
"Alright. Guess we'll settle at Shipwreck Cove."  
  
Jack smiled and laid his head on Will's shoulder. "Settle is a strong word, mate. Let's just see how it goes."  
  
Will chuckled. He could live with that.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1)


End file.
